Big Show
Big Show is an American professional wrestler and is best known for his on going tenure in the WWF/E. He is the former World Heavyweight Champion on WWE's'' SmackDown!'' brand. He is also one of the most decorated wrestlers in the promotion's history, having won every single active male championship in the company, inherently making him a Grand Slam and Triple Crown Champion. Between his time in WCW and WWE, he has won a total of 23 titles. He is known to transition between a face and heel frequently. Debut in WCW and World Heavyweight Championship The Big Show, then billed simply as "The Giant", made his debut in WCW on October 29th. His first match would be against pro wrestling legend and the current WCW World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan, who he would defeat for the title, thus winning his first world crown in his debut wrestling match. However, he was stripped of the title due to the controversy surrounding his win just eight days later (he won the match via Disqualification, and subsequently the title due to the pre match stipulation that the title could change hands by DQ.) The Giant would attempt to reclaim his title at WCW World War 3, but failed. Eventually the Giant would win the title back, this time from multiple time world champion and NWA legend Ric Flair. After a 110 day run with the belt, the Giant would once again lose it to his nemesis, Hulk Hogan. The Giant then joined the NWO to get closer to Hogan and initiate a rematch, but was kicked out when his plan was discovered. Later opposing the NWO, he would become a face. He would also win two Tag Team Championships during his run with the company. Debut in WWF and WWF Champion The Giant moved to the WWF, now as the Big Show, and became a heel by joining the villainous faction known as the Corperation as Vince McMahon's enforcer, although he would later join the Union, a group that opposed the Corperation. He later entered a feud with The Undertaker for the WWF Championship, although he was unsuccessful in attaining the title. At a later date he would be interjected in to a Triple Threat Match with The Rock and Triple H, and would pin Triple H to win the title. By this time he was a face, though he would turn heel once more after dropping the title back to Triple H and not tagging in the Rock after the two formed an alliance. The Rock would then go on to eliminate the Big Show in the Royal Rumble match, which the Rock would win. The two would face off at No Way Out, with the rights to the WWF title shot at WrestleMania on the line. Show would win, albeit with help from Shane McMahon. Show then faced the Rock for the title opportunity again on Raw, a match the Rock would win, making the match at WrestleMania for the WWF title a Triple Threat Match. The match was later made a four man match when Mic Foley was added. The WrestleMania match for the WWF title saw Triple H as the winner. In 2002 the Big Show would win the WWE title for a second time after defeating Brock Lesnar for the championship, turning face in the process, although he would lose the strap a month later to Kurt Angle. ECW Championship Some years later after various feuds and face/heel turns, the Big Show would win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship from Rob Van Dam, with the help of Paul Heyman. Heyman refused to count for Van Dam, and instead counted for the Big Show after he chokeslamed Van Dam on a steel chair. The win made him the first person to hold the ECW and and WWE Championships. He would defend the title against all commers, even ECW original Sabu, who he defeated at SummerSlam. Eventually, Bobby Lashley would dethrone the Big Show and win the ECW World Heavyweight Championship in an Elimination Chamber match, ending his 152 day run. His contract would expire early the next year. Return, Various Feuds and World Heavyweight Championship After his return a year later, he would turn heel by siding with Vicky Guerrero and Edge in their ongoing struggles against the Undertaker, although he would be on the losing side of their feud. Show would lose an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE title and a Triple Threat match at WrestleMania 25 for the World title. He would win the WWE Tag Team titles with Chris Jericho, and became a villain once again after betraying Team Raw at Bragging Rights to ensure he got a world title opportunity. His chance came at Survivor Series against then champion the Undertaker and his partner Chris Jericho, though Undertaker would win. He and Jericho then lost the tag titles a month later to D-Generation X at WWE TLC in 2010. He would stay face for all of 2011. In 2012 he once again became a villain by assisting John Laurinatis in a match against John Cena. He would go on to lose to Cena in a Steel Cage match. He then participated in a Triple Threat Match at SummerSlam XXV against Cena and defending champion CM Punk, though he would lose after being pinned by the champion. Shortly afterwards, he entered a feud with the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus, who he would defeat at Hell in a Cell to become the current World Heavyweight Champion. He defended his title two times against Sheamus at Survivor Series and WWE TLC in late 2012. He would lose the belt to Alberto Del Rio on the January 8th''' '''SmackDown! tapings and failed to reclaim it in a return match at the 26th annual Royal Rumble and the Elimination Chamber. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:WWE Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Master of Hero Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Nemesis Category:Humans Category:Recurring villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Enforcer